dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
House Tethras
House Tethras was a dwarven noble house which was exiled from Orzammar in 8:98 Blessed.Dragon Age: Inquisition Official Strategy Guide, p. 4 Background House Tethras initially started as House Garen, whose founding predated the Blights and produced dozens of kings. Paragon Orrick Garen was the King of Orzammar in the early Exalted Age as well as the only dwarf to have been made Paragon during his reign. His son, Tethras, was exiled into the Deep Roads for murdering his sister Unaria. When it was eventually found that the Carta had been responsible, Garen was overcome with guilt and started sending numerous units of the Legion of the Dead in search of his son.Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's Journal Despite a decade of searching, Paragon Garen was unsuccessful and as a tribute to his son, he changed his name and the house's name from Garen to Tethras. This is, however, disputed by Varric Tethras, who says that the heirs of House Garen took the name Tethras after him, and eventually one of them became a Paragon on his own right and founded the noble House Tethras.See these four images: [1], [2], [3], [4]. The house has repeatedly risen to prominence as three of its members have held the office of the Steward of the Assembly. However, in the second year of the reign of King Endrin Aeducan, Lord Andvar Tethras was found to be fixing Proving fights, a very serious crime considering the sacred nature of this institution. For his blasphemy, Andvar was exiled to the surface along with the rest of his house, as well as the warriors sworn to the Tethras clan and the smiths, artisans, and servants who received the patronage of this noble house. In total, hundreds of people were exiled for the crime of one man. Since then the members of House Tethras have been surface dwarves and part of the prestigious Dwarven Merchants' Guild. In 9:31 Dragon, the house funded the rescue mission of Jerrik Dace and the Warden-Commander to the Amgarrak Thaig.During the war table mission Revenge of the Merchants Guild it is revealed that House Tethras loaned Jerrik Dace money for the rescue mission. Furthermore, by that date, Bartrand Tethras is the new head of the house. Known members * Paragon Tethras: Formerly known as Paragon Garen. This is disputed by Varric, who says that an heir of Paragon Garen became a Paragon and founded House Tethras. * Dusan Tethras: He was interesting in smithing and tried to become a Paragon but ended up poisoning himself.Mentioned in dialogue by Varric Tethras to Tallis in the Mark of the Assassin DLC of Dragon Age II. * Andvar Tethras: Father of Bartrand and Varric and former head of the House. He died in 9:3 Dragon which is five years later after the house's exile.Codex entry: Bartrand Tethras * Ilsa Tethras: Mother of Bartrand and Varric and wife of Andvar. She took to drinking after her husband's death which left the young Bartrand to assume the leadership of the family. Died of a liver ailment in 9:26 Dragon. * Bartrand Tethras: Born in 8:93 BlessedAs calculated by comparing the dates found in and Codex entry: Bartrand Tethras., he assumed the leadership of the family a few years after they were exiled to the surface and the family's fortune and power was substantially increased. .]] * Varric Tethras: Born in 9:1 Dragon, he is a merchant prince among the surface dwarves and companion to Hawke and the Inquisitor. By 9:44 Dragon, Varric is the Viscount of Kirkwall. * Emmet Tethras: Uncle of Bartrand and Varric.Mentioned in dialogue by Varric Tethras to the Dog in the Act 3 of Dragon Age II. * Thorold Tethras: Cousin of Bartrand and Varric. He was a wealthy merchant in Tevinter Imperium and worked as a representative of Orzammar. He was the husband of Magister Maevaris Tilani.Dragon Age: Those Who Speak, Chapter 1 He died in 9:37 Dragon after an accidental fall in Minrathous but some claim it was the doing of Maevaris' political enemies. The Magister then inherited all his fortune and contacts in the Ambassadoria. * Vidar Tethras: Cousin of Bartrand and Varric. Family Tree Trivia * Mary Kirby has stated that Varric's necklace was inherited from his father. References Category:Dwarven houses Category:Noble caste Category:Surface dwarves Category:Dwarven lore